A Different Clockwork
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: Isabella falls madly in love with Alex but will she choose a life of crime in order to be with him? Just started this one but rated M for graphic sex that will be added.
1. Chapter 1

_To my dearest friend Isabella,  
><em>

_It's been six months since the so called success of the experiment. The thoughts that gave me so much pleasure have been reduced to rubble. There isn't much of me left right now so I decided to have a sit-down and write to you before I'm dead. I went round to see my parents but they'd given away my room to some blighter. Dad opened his pie hole and went on about how they couldn't throw him out cause he paid up in advance. I am practically in the streets now, all of my belongings at the dump, no doubt. Don't really expect to hear from you, but what else have I got._

_- Alex  
><em>

I was gushing with emotional damage from the last time I was with him. Now Alex had written me a letter, the same Alex that didn't give a flying fuck about anyone except himself. The very _strong_ and _mighty_ Alex, what had brought him to his knees? The experiment must have been a lot worse than they put on if it was making Alex behave this way. He seemed the opposite of his own nature in his letter. The old Alex would have just started cracking skulls. Instead he was writing a letter to me asking for my help but saying he didn't expect it. This made me want to help even more. To see Alex down like an injured little lamb made me feel special and powerful to be the one he called on in his time of need.

_Dear Alex,_

_I have read your letter and after much thought decided to reply. I watched you on the news and even kept newspaper clipping on the experiment. If you ask me your just lucky to be out. I know that makes you mad to hear no compassion in my voice but you treated me the same when you ran amuck through the streets night after night. You even took my car without my permission and I had no choice but to report it stolen once it wasn't there Monday morning when I had to work. I've given you more chances than a few. With that I could say we are already broken up and I never wanna see your face again, but I do. I must be completely out of my mind because I wanna see your face a lot more times in this life. I find myself making up reasons to why you do the things you do and it just makes me want you more. I have made a decision, please come and stay with me. I will wire you thirty three pounds that way you can get yourself some new clothes then come and see me. The address is the same as always. I can't believe I let you have this power over me. You excite me with your smile, at the same time it gives me chills._

_Sincerely Yours,  
>Isabella<em>

For the first time in a long time I felt jelly in the pit of my stomach. The only other time was when my parents bought me a shiny red bicycle for my fifth birthday. Things were going to begin to change. As soon as I saw Isabella a bit of the ole end out will be in order, especially if she still had those big round tits. She was an American girl that's what got me going and she was the same about me, a fine English chap. 

Alex blows on his nails and wipes them on his shirt in a polishing motion.

Now off to get the pounds she wired. She was mad in love with me, no doubt in my mind now. She had to have me back or I would have just come when I wanted anyway.  
>Alex pauses when walking across the cobblestone bridge. His leather shoes clicking making the designer buckle on top bob from side to side. He had stopped to enjoy the beautiful blue sky on this very nice and sunny day. Ducks quacked and paddled through the waters under the bridge, a multitude of colored feathers flapping.<br>Alex leans against the somewhat rusted metal railing. Just like a snap of the finger all of his former thoughts come back flooding his mind with graphic scenes of mayhem. Alex breathes in the fishy air of the lake and takes in the serenity of the view. A change had come now. This way of thinking that he had been a slave to was not what he lived for it must have been the smug life of a gentleman. Always sleeking about admiring everything in his path and when he didn't think only good things the nausea came up covering the pit of his stomach. The scenes in his head were what he lived for. He twitched waiting for the sickness as all of the violence clouded his mind but more than two minutes have gone by and it never comes. Alex claps his hands feeling a feeling beyond that of simple satisfaction, he wanted to rape, pillage, and plunder until the grains of time pass away.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH ALEX…**

Very blunt eyes giving me a chill, one eye laced in black mascara rigged to stand out more than the other. Drinking in that hot glare of his wanting him, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with that prickly feeling going through my body. I want him so bad. Alex, he is like no other with his sexy body calling out to me, begging me to probe him with my fingertips. Every inch of perfect skin, he was perfect. I thought of him a lot every since the first glance in passing. In a white shirt and matching pants he ran past me, his perfect little uniform with his posse dressed the same. It was magic in the making and not a fucking Disney movie either. With the passing days I thought of him more and more wanting him, caressing him, holding him wanting him to give me all that he had. Giving it to me from his every muscle, every crevice from every thought every single desire. I just hungered for him, lusted for his body. Mischievous little grin that he wore so proudly. I had to have him. I must have him.

I felt this way after only our first encounter while I shopped with my mother at the local market, and he passed.

Alex makes a beeline past Isabella and down the nearest isle. A brief nod in her direction but not really making any eye contact before he proceeds. A flood of young men in white shirts and pants come through following the first one. It takes Isabella back to her college days of parties with masquerade, which was before she flunked out. She returns from the thought. The group has already fled, broken down the backdoor and out in the alley. A copper comes in twirling his nightstick. He looks over the shelves then at Isabella and her mother. The copper clears his throat before beginning a string of questions.

"Excuse me madam, did you spot the perps?" asks the copper.

I didn't know for a fact if my mom hadn't seen anything but her hearing wasn't so good. So sometimes when people spoke to her she couldn't hear them. Then there was the problem with her being crazy some kind of chemical imbalance in her brain. Most of the time I never knew what would come from her mouth so I was treading on thin ice.

"Perp?" asks my mom.

"The perpetrator of the crime madam?" He asks.

The copper questions further.

"It appears they kicked the back door in there. Did they threaten or pull a drum and fife?"

Isabella hushes her mom who is no doubt going to give an off the wall response.

"Sir I'm sorry. We're American and we don't really understand your—questions."

"American huh, haha let's have a go then love."

"What?" Isabella almost shouts.

"Never the mind." Says the copper.

He pulls out a pen and scribbles something on a notepad.

"Come on mom." Says Isabella

She squeezes her mothers shoulder to get her moving.

"Does he have more questions?" asks Mom.

"We are done here!" Says Isabella

She makes sure the copper heard her statement as she goes to the counter, anger heavy on her brow. As they check out and leave the store Isabella's mom open a bag of sweets.

"Do you want some?"

She offers the bag while popping some in her mouth.

"I'm fine."

"Are you okay? It seemed like you got upset back there."

"Mom I'm fine."

Isabella spoke with more anger than anything. She watched the cracks in the sidewalk as they went to get a cab. Her mom didn't pry at her when she knew she was angry, that was good. At least she could enjoy the ride in peace. She lived the furthest so her mom was dropped off first. The little cab was driving in a spiral. England had oddly made roads. Isabella shakes her head and her legs brush one of her bags. Only two lonely bags one with milk and the other with a few cans of soup and a box of cereal. She was all alone in a one bedroom flat. Somehow going back didn't seem as lonely as her thoughts find their way back to the devilish Alex.

He passed like something I missed. Like that one chance you get in life, he was my one chance and I missed it. Somehow I had to rectify my mistake I had to meet up with him again. He was a hoodlum of the streets, but in a way I loved him I loved him for being true to his nature being true to what he was. Most call him a monster but everyone couldn't be good it just wasn't possible. There had to be a natural balance of the two. Maybe I was just making all this up to convince myself that it was okay to go after him or maybe there is a deep underlying truth.

We were at the same places at the same time for a solid week. I would see him at the grocer, clubs, even the sweets shop. I loved the times I got to see him, stealing, smashing up property beating patrons. I remember getting such a rush from him. I loved him deeply even though I had never spoken to him. He had to be mine from the first day at the market I knew he had to be mine. I had a plan I set myself up I purposely got in his way. I was making myself known to him. I went to the market on fifth; this was the only one he hadn't hit. He showed up right on time as I went to pick out fruit closer to the door. He and his band robed the store and beat an innocent man who tried to protest.

I was right there as Alex grabbed himself an apple so crisp when he bit down I heard it crunch in his mouth. I don't know how I moved but I was blocking the door now. A commotion started in the back of the store. There must have been an undercover cop in their mist. Alex couldn't see a thing with the shelves that lined the floor blocking the view of the back, but he knew someone was coming. He goes to haul rear out of there though the front and jams his chin into a solid object. Upon pulling back there is a girl with brown hair sitting on the floor in front of him.

He saw me all right he ran smack dead into me. He looked right into my eyes with those blue illusions that he calls eyes.

"Pardon me miss no time to squander." Says Alex.

With a tip of his hat he was gone, followed by his posse like a band of wild houses galloping out the door. I stood there and I watched them so intensely it took me a minute to notice I had been holding my breath.

He noticed me and I was stuck in this moment with him. Robbed and disgruntled people of the market gather together to yell curses at the goons but they were long gone. Beneath the seedy light of the rundown interior of the store a black material stands out. Isabella reaches down slowly and brings up the object closer to the lighting. It's a small black hat, rounded at the top. Isabella tucks the hat under her arm careful so she isn't detected. The leader of the crew must have dropped this when he stopped by the door, or left it on purpose. Either way this was getting interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was young and I filled with vigor, soothing notes of Beethoven blaring, through a top quality sound system. I in a heap on the bed swallowing after each note played. My little gang of impetus follows awaiting me downstairs. We were sure to cause a ruckus. Me as the leader and king, I would go about using this world as my footstool. Taking everything and to hell with rest. Alex tap dances to his feet reaching for a hat that isn't there. He dances to the mirror and pretends to put it on then looks back and forth to his hand then back to his own reflection.

"We'll have none of that then." He says to the hand after jerking it back and forth.

He clicks both heels and spins the combination lock on the door letting himself out. He takes the stairs with rhythm going step, step pause. Alex pounces off the last step crunching a magazine laying a couple steps away. The gang, horse plays in rubbish, broken chairs, busted tables, and torn magazines. It was so natural for them to jump to attention when Alex comes into view. Dim grins, Alex with the air of authority taps Dim on the chin with the tip of his truncheon.

"For tonight's endeavors to the Korova straight away!" He says.

The droogs holler and kick some of the broken remains of furniture on their way out. Gathering in the Korova Milk Bar the bruits get their fill.

"Evening Erica." Says Dim as always pressing the nipple button filling his glass.

High on the drink, in a dazed state, Alex's focal point is nothing more than the air in the room. The effects of the drink sent him into a side winding vision of extreme violence. The visions his mind could conjure up after a few drinks at the milk bar was astonishing. It really had the potential to unlock his inner genius. He was smiling aloud, his group along with him in a stupor. His was in a dream of peace by destruction his mind was a puppet of mayhem. It was all as beautiful as a picture.

"Hear about that gang of gooseberry puddin's on our Harry?" Asks Georgie.

"Yeah..hehe. I ponder it was made up." Says Dim

"Gooseberry Puddin's? A fooling no doubt ole Billy was lying though his 'ollie reath, or perhaps too much Lilly the Pink." Says Alex.

"Hear they've taken out some about town." Says Pete.

"Nonsense." Insists Alex.

"No one seen em for sure." Says Dim

Alex strikes Dim in the Albert Halls for continuing to talk.

"What's all this then?" asks Dim on the brink of pain from the blow.

"Brother, your pain gives me great woe." Says Alex.

The clan was more than familiar with Alex's sarcasm. It was safest for all of them to brush it off, ignore it all together.

"I don't know what I be saying." Says Dim quickly.

"Right you are." States Alex.

Alex points his truncheon to the door. Everyone nods and follows Alex out. There was no need for words this night. They needed only to surrender to him in silent obedience. Alex enjoyed it this way sometimes.

There was still the issue of a missing link, my hat that is, it must still be in the possession of the gooseberry puddin at the market. From where did I know her, where did she work? I had seen her before no doubt.

Isabella pushes a cart covered with books. The one squeaky wheel on the cart threatens to give up. Isabella slows down and thrashes her head around. No one is there to see her or assist if the cart wheel were to go flying off. It was almost closing time at the public library. Ms. Pender had taken her leave for two weeks leaving Isabella to work alone and close every night. Isabella had just managed to get the nerdy kid Aaron to stop hanging around on nights like these. The kid had bad acne and was trying to serenade her when she asked him to leave. Isabella makes it to the bookshelf she was headed to without any mishaps. She starts stacking books back on the shelf with speed. It was already a quarter until ten and she wanted to get out of there. Footsteps approach from the lobby. Isabella stops, holding a big dictionary in midair.

Her tiny hand isn't strong enough to keep her grip. The book crashes to the floor opening itself from the impact of the fall. Isabella has no idea why she is afraid, the unknown visitor is probably just nerdy Aaron back to bug her. She peeks around the shelf and there is no one there. No one in the lobby, and no one seated at any of the reading tables. Her ears must have been playing tricks on her. A hot pointed object sticks her shoulder from the side. When Isabella gets her head turned in the other direction it must be too fast because Aaron grabs his chest like he's having a heart attack. He steps back from Isabella with fear painted on his face.

"Why did you poke me? You scared the crap out of me Aaron!" shouts Isabella.

"I scared you did I? You nearly killed me." He says.

"I thought I told you never to come back here." Says Isabella

She pushes the empty cart forward almost knocking into Aaron.

"I need to check something out." Says Aaron.

"I bet you do!" says Isabella shaking her head.

"Everything isn't about you Isabella!" yells Aaron.

The corner of Isabella's cart gets caught on the leg of one of the chairs at the reading table.

"I don't wanna hear it Aaron just get lost! We both know what your really here for!"

Isabella tries to force the cart but it won't move and Aaron is right behind her now.

"Naughty, naughty!" a voice cuts in.

Aaron and Isabella both look up at the same time. The invincible Alex and his troops are standing facing them from the lobby.

"You." Says Isabella stunned to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naughty, Naughty." Says Alex again, shaking his head.

"Why are you here?" asks Isabella, doing her best to not let her voice tremble.

"Who is this clown Isabella? Are they bothering you?" asks Aaron, with authority.

Isabella is suddenly very embarrassed that Aaron is there trying to take up for her. After you looked at him then at Alex there was no competition in good looks or strength, either way she was determined not to let Alex know how she felt.

"We have business." Says Alex, with his signature glare.

"Whatever do you mean, business with whom?" asks Aaron speaking out of turn.

Alex points his truncheon firmly at Isabella with his legs rooted and his pose strong.

It was Isabella's chance to speak because both Aaron and Alex shared a nearly awkward silence. Alex didn't move a muscle he was fixated on the sight of Isabella. His very eyes were being bathed in her beauty.

I hate this. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. My heart was thumping against my ribcage and we all stood there staring, me at Alex and Alex back at me then his crew was staring Aaron down and taunting.

"Excuse me!" shouts Isabella

The goons stop their threats and cat calls.

"Do you tire of this? I was just bout to say so me self lil sister." Says Alex

Isabella looks Alex square in the eye ignoring the distance between them.

"I am not—your little sister." Isabella says in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh no." says Dim looking around and chuckling.

"She says she ain't your sister." Says Georgie

"That be right." Chimes Aaron.

Aaron moves closer to Isabella to lend comfort but she is so uninterested that she almost shoves him away. Alex might have overlooked the interaction between Isabella and Alex for now but it was noted in his mind.

"Then what be you then? A lil pudding ready for a tasting?" Alex smacks his lips together.

The laughter bubbles up to his clan's lips and fizzes out, it can't be contained. Isabella shakes her head and crosses both arms over her chest.

"Are we finished here?" she asks rolling her eyes.

She must have had extra protein today because this young lady had nerves of steel even though her mind was racing a mile a minute.

What if Alex knew how she really felt? He looked like he could read her mind with his chilling stare. What if he called her bluff? Even worse what if they beat Aaron to death or did something more sinister?

Very slowly the ends of Alex's lips curve into a smile.

"Lil sister what are you called?" he asks.

"My name?" asks Isabella her mood changing.

"I be Alex the Caesar of this palace."

Alex waves his hands making a fancy old time bow.

"I be Dim miss." Says Dim taking off his hat.

Alex strikes him in the chest making him drop it. His smile disappears as he stares Dim down.

Alex was like a wild animal ready to pounce at any second even on the guys in his group if he felt they were out of line. Nice for some I guess but more of a nightmare for me. I didn't need anyone to take up for me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of me and mine.

"You—gentlemen can feel free to leave. I know you came for your stupid hat."

"I will be collectin that." Says Alex, turning back to Isabella with his smile returning.

"I threw it in the trash love so now you can fuck off." Says Isabella mockingly.

What was she thinking; Alex was such a bully and a loser. No way was he getting his hat back. She was lying she hadn't thrown it away but she was determined to make the statement true after she got home tonight.

Isabella turns her back walking away from the fiasco. Instantly she can hear the thump of feet on the linoleum behind her. She starts running but Alex is hot on her tail. She turns slightly in time to see two of the goons tackle Aaron to the floor.

"Get away from me!" screams Isabella while running.

"Just the matter of the hat sister." Says Alex from behind.

Isabella tries to get clever and make shortcuts though the shelves but Alex stays right with her almost matching her movements with perfect speed. It was plain to see that she wasn't going to win the war.

"Okay okay." Says Isabella, out of breath.

"What was that lil sister?" asks Alex fully energized.

"If you leave now I will meet you and give the hat back." Says Isabella

"Ever hear of the Korova?"

"No. I haven't."

"Good, meet there tomorrow at eight."

"Sure, sure."

Alex like a king struts back to his knights and the noise and destruction of the library stops. Isabella peers around the edge of the bookcase and has to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron manages to get up from the floor but wobbles on his feet sort of like a spinning top. His red shirt hangs to his body only by threads, and his hair is sticking straight up on his head. The moment Isabella spots him she almost laughs. She can't tell which is more red his face or his shirt. From the looks of Aaron a tornado just blew through town and he was the only person hit. He points a finger in the air the moment he feels Isabella's eyes on him.

"I demand satisfaction!" Aaron shouts stomping a foot.

She wants to laugh at how ridiculous Aaron looks and sounds but the state of the library makes her reconsider. The chairs are broken, the little wooden backs totally separated from the seats. A few of the once proud reading tables lay in a pile without a leg to stand on.

"What the hell were they doing?" Isabella shouts.

She can't control herself, if Miss Pender came back and saw this she would have a total meltdown.

Just try to relax Isabella tells herself. She could try to get Alex and his crew to fix it. She has to pause to retract that statement. Did they really look like the type of guys inclined to help fix anything? They wouldn't have broken everything just to come back and fix it.

"I can't deal with this right now." says Isabella

"What do you mean? You have to fix the library." says Aaron in shock.

Isabella grabs her purse from behind the checkout counter.

Aaron I am going home right now. Fill free to fix the library yourself. In my opinion you're lucky to be alive you should be hightailing it out of here.

Isabella walks to the door.

"You can't be serious. You're just going to lie down and take the abuse! Aaron shouts after her filled with fury.

Aaron was out of his mind if he thought I was staying to try to clean up the mess. If worse came to worse I would just phone the police and say some vandals broke in and wrecked the place. I mean why would Alex do this, why does he do any of the lowdown things he does? He just doesn't care and he probably thinks it's fun. I was on the receiving end for once and I must say it's not fun at all. What was I thinking? Alex is crazy he's like an unstoppable force. Could I ever hope to understand what goes through his mind? I still had his hat though and he would be looking for it that's for sure. I could tell by his visit that he wasn't the type to just give up or forget. I thought about him more on my way home. I wonder what he's like when he wasn't around his crew. Was he a different person all together? No, I was fooling myself if I thought there was a single gentle bone in that boy's body. Still why couldn't I kick the fascination I had with him if he was a loser and nothing more? He did elude a certain strength that I found rather sexy I guess. No, no Alex was nothing but trouble, calling himself a king the nerve of some people. I needed to stop having this fight with myself and just throw the hat away and never see him again. What was this Korvora he spoke about and why was I so intrigued? Maybe I could just drop by and take a little peak throw him his stupid hat and be done. That sounds easy enough, right?

I can't believe it. Here I am at the Korvora, luckily when I stopped for gas the attendant knew the place or else I never would have found it. The building had an odd feel to it yet somehow I felt like I belonged. I had never been to this place before never even heard the name. I wandered inside and found myself in a small room with jet black walls. There was also white lettering on the walls that zigzagged around the room almost like it was covered in graffiti. I couldn't understand any of it, it all looked to be gibberish to me unless it was another language altogether. Seating was all along the walls, as well as statues of naked busty women wearing multicolored wigs. The statue's were set in all types of positions, a few looked like they were doing a crab walk. The fact that they were totally naked, vagina exposed and all made me feel a little uncomfortable. I would think that this was some kind of sleazy hangout for guys but there were women patrons among them. This was rich, meeting Alex in this kind of place. Was this a regular hangout for him? Do I dare even ask? Better yet I have no desire to know. I seated myself in the far corner of the room. I started to feel out of place. This was a big mistake. I stood up to leave passing all the people that seemed to be having a good time. This was not the place for me. I was nearly out the door.

"Ello love!"

I turned around and Alex was standing there with his crew.

"How did you.."

I couldn't even finish. Alex was standing there behind me drinking from a big glass of milk.

"Look, I don't know what the idea is but I am headed home!"

"Lil sister, you haven't gone all Christmas crackered on me have you?" asks Alex.

"I am ready to leave!" I say to Alex.

Alex smiles at me with that evil half smile.

"We haven't even had our rabbit and pork yet lil sister." he says.

"Look, fuck your damn rabbit and pork. I am ready to go! I should have never come here!"

"But you did, itching for a bit of the in out eh?"

Alex licks his lips. The guys in his crew laugh and surround me. Now I know that I am in big trouble.

"Have a seat lil sister." says Alex

He winks at me. I know that I really don't have a choice so I lead the way to a seat in the back of the Korvora.

"Have a drink love." says Dim

He offers me a glass of milk.

"No thanks."

I put up a hand to refuse because I have never been a big fan of drinking milk right out of a glass. To be honest it made me feel sick to my stomach when I wasn't having it with cereal.

"Don't be such a peter crouch." says Dim.

"This is no friendly chat! You destroyed the library."

"Well then, what you suppose we do about that then?" asks Alex.

He laughs as he takes another drink of his milk.

"Nothing obviously, asshole!"

I stand up to leave but Alex jumps up to block me.

"Are you all mom and dad now?" he asks.

"I'm pissed!" I shout.

"Have a seat and cool off a bit." he says.

I rub my hand across my face in frustration.

"How can I put this? I am not interested in your freaky hangout. Here is your hat. I am leaving!"

"Is there nothing he can do to change ya mind?" asks Georgie

"No!"

I head for the door huffing and puffing something fierce.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex follows me right outside step for step. He is practically stepping on the backs of my heels because he follows so closely. I turn around about halfway across the parking lot.

"Why are you following me?" I scream in his face.

"Easy lil sister. You and I are due for a chin wag." Says Alex.

I cross my hands over my chest and shake my head.

"No. You have your stupid hat so that's the end of us."

I turn my back to Alex before he can get a word out and continue to my car. I don't hear his footsteps behind me as I unlock my car door. Before I can get inside someone grabs me around the waist from behind. I try to scream but a rough hand covers my mouth. The assailant is strong enough to lift my entire body off the ground. I kick my feet wildly in the air but after a minute or so the assailant puts me down. I spin around and Alex is standing there smiling at me. He laughs at the expression on my face.

"You asshole!"

"Randy? Ocean pearl." asks Alex.

Alex licks his lips and eyes my breasts. Now that Alex was staring at me with a lustful hunger in his eyes my dress felt extra tight on my body. I could more than tell that he wanted me, and I started to take deep breaths. What was my problem? Alex was a jerk. I didn't want anything to do with him, but if that were true why was it getting so hot? I shook my head no, but somewhere deep down I knew it was going to happen anyway. Those feelings of desire that had been occupying a small space in my body ever since I met him were now front, and center. My curiosity started to get the best of me. My mind began scanning through all sorts of kinky scenarios involving Alex. I bet he could hump all night. I didn't realize it right away but I was getting even hotter by the minute. Alex must have picked up on this though my body language because he came closer. He planted a soft kiss on my lips but cupped my pear shaped ass cheeks in both of his palms. He bumped his crotch against me a few times before roughly grinding making sure I could feel how hard he was becoming. The whole time he keeps that amused smile on his face.

"You're dirty." I say.

I couldn't help but say something because he was enjoying every minute of the act, but so was I.

"You been dying for the ole in out by an English chap eh?"

I wanted to scream yes, but I hesitated because I felt as if that might have been too much.

"I believe it's you who wants me."

"Hairy muff."

"What?"

"I'm randy too love what of it?" asks Alex.

He backs up and waits for me to respond. All I could think was we needed a place to screw, and right this second. We were alone in the parking lot but I didn't like the idea of fooling around on the ground. The best place would be inside the car maybe even in the back seat. I looked at the back door of my car taking my time to make sure Alex followed my eyes. I could tell he understood right away because he opened the door and waited for me to climb inside. My body wouldn't allow me to say no so I got inside wasting no time. Alex came in after me, and shut the car door. He was propped up on his knees on the seat. It was semi dark in the back seat, enough to cast shadows. I turned on the seat to face Alex and rested my butt on the heel of my bent left foot. I held my right leg straight out stretching to the floor of the car, but put no weight on it. I could hear Alex breathing deeply in front of me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

I enjoyed dirty talk from a lover.

Alex smiled again this time so hard that I could see his teeth. He came closer, and I stood still. I had no intentions of going anywhere. He slowly pulled the lace bow behind my neck and the top of my dress dropped to my waist revealing my full breasts. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a halter top dress that was so revealing, but it was too late for regrets. As he looked down at my breasts I held my breath. I hadn't had a lover for a while so I really hoped he liked what he saw.

Alex gasps.

"Look at your tord grips." He says.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Bloody awesome." Says Alex

He grabbed my body and held me close and tight. Our lips met roughly. He crammed his tongue in my mouth, and I did the same to him. There was a feverish heat between us as I sucked on his tongue. I brushed both my full breasts against his chest, and both my erect nipples followed. I wanted to ride him like a merry go round, up and down, and up and down. He must have known it somehow. There was a twinkle in Alex's eyes as he slammed my back down against the soft leather seat. His hard cock was poking and prodding me through his pants. I could tell the very minute they came off that nothing was going to stop him from covering my flower with his pollen. I remained flat on my back against the seat and he squeezed my hands with his as he got on top of me. I hadn't taken off my panties but Alex just slipped them aside and entered. He fucked me fast and hard like he needed to get off right that second. I could feel his heavy breath on my neck as he continued to stroke. I couldn't hold it in anymore I turned my head so that my cheek rested against the seat and started to moan softly. I wanted to shut my eyes and treasure this feeling forever but didn't want to miss out on his face. That handsome evil smiling face alone could get me off.

"Oh yes fuck me." I started to scream

There wasn't much room to move around in the backseat it was not a full bed so we had to make do. I could tell it was good for him too as we locked eyes again in mid stroke. My vag had never gushed so much clear come, sex with Alex was like fulfilling a life long fantasy. The heat between our bodies built to an almost mind numbing degree.


End file.
